Ni una palabra mas
by Say S
Summary: Un dialogo entre Lisa y Rick despues de que ella se despide de el


**A mis hermanas las HH Evi, Kats y Cyranne por su aliento y apoyo¡**

**Ni una palabra más**

El la miraba desconcertado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era cierto... es decir ella le acaba de decir que lo amaba, luego salio corriendo y detrás de ella y ahora que la había alcanzado y la tomaba de su mano ella parecía estar distinta¿era la misma mujer que llorando se había despedido de el con la declaración de amor?... no no podía ser la misma

Yo también te amo Lisa

No te creo Rick Hunter, es solo por que te sientes amado, solo por eso, por que sabes que Minmai nunca te ha querido, por eso vienes tras de mi

No es cierto Lisa... de verdad te amo - le dijo apenado por la reacción de ella, y sintiendo coraje pues en el fondo sabia que como podía creerle si tenia a Minmai en su casa, que ella lo sabia y los recientes acontecimientos entre ellos

No me hagas daño Rick por favor, no quiero tu lastima - contesto ella aparentando una fuerza que estaba a punto de perder

Créeme Lisa por favor, que necesito hacer para que me creas – dijo con las voz entrecortada por el llanto que empezaba a traicionarlo, sentía que en ese momento podía perder para siempre a la mujer que amaba desde hace tanto y por miedo, por ciego, por tonto no había aceptado en su mente aunque su corazón hacia mucho que ya lo sabia

Rick Basta¡ - Grito ella haciendo que los ojos de el se abrieran enormes por la sorpresa – No te das cuenta que me haces daño, que no podría seguir viviendo sin ti – le dijo con una mirada que casi parecía una suplica y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de el – que por eso me voy al espacio, prefiero vivir allá en la inmensa soledad del universo que estar aquí a tu lado sabiendo que amas a otra que nunca podrías amarme, no me engañes, por favor no me des esperanzas.

No te engaño Lisa, no son esperanzas, te amo verdad, no quiero que te vayas, yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, entiende Lisa ... por favor – Contesto el tomándola por las manos y mirándola fijamente y tratando que mediante sus ojos ella entendiera lo que pasaba por su corazón, no tenia mas palabras, no podía expresar sus sentimientos con palabras no había ni una palabra mas que pudiera expresar su amor hacia ella

Comprendo que no me creas, entiendo perfectamente, pero tenia que decírtelo también y no me perdonaría nunca que te fueras sin por lo menos saber que yo también te amo – Continuo diciéndole

Quisiera creerte – dijo ella retirando suavemente las manos de las de el – pero no se como hacerlo, no puedo es decir hay una chica viviendo contigo, es la chica de la que siempre has estado enamorado

Tienes razón, me he comportado como un estupido, e forma inmadura, no te pido que me creas, solo que me des la oportunidad al menos para demostrarlo¿podrás hacer eso?

No se si pueda hacer eso – Contesto ella sinceramente, pero en el fondo ella se moría por creer que fuera cierto, ella quería darle esa oportunidad – Yo... Yo...

En ese momento el taque de Kyron empezó (Aquí sucede todo lo que ya conocemos de la serie).

Ellos ven a Minmai alejarse, la nieve comienza a caer...

¿Ahora si crees que te amo?

Siempre lo creí solo tenia miedo, miedo de salir lastimada de que mintieras, de que pudieras aprovecharte de mis sentimientos hacia ti

Nunca... nunca lo haría hace mucho que me di cuenta de lo sentía por ti, solo que yo también tenia miedo Lisa, miedo de ser feliz...

Rick... yo no se que decir, yo

Lisa no hay nada que decir, creo que ninguna palabra podría describir lo que siento por ti, ni una palabra describiría el amor inmenso que hay en mi corazón y que no puede contenerse mas... Y sin seguir hablando el se acerca lentamente a ella, y sonriendo tímidamente, tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos, y continuo hablando despacio casi en un susurro, cerca de su oído

Déjame amarte por el resto de tu vida, por el resto de mi vida – le dijo y sin mas preámbulo sabiendo que efectivamente no había palabras para expresar lo que sentía la beso, de una manera tierna y apasionada, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía y sintiendo como ella también se entrega en cuerpo y alma a ese esperado y ansiado beso

Definitivamente no había palabras que describieran la felicidad y la paz de sus corazones, en medio de la guerra y de las perdidas no estaban solos, estaban juntos.

FIN


End file.
